


Stray

by anax imperator (anax)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator
Summary: A drabble.





	Stray

"Put him back outside!" said Edward.

"But Nii-san ..."

"No buts! Stop picking up strays."

The stray was currently exploring the bookcase, coat dripping onto the wood, and Edward frowned. "We don't have enough room."

Alphonse folded his arms. "But Nii-san, it's raining. You can't just ..."

"Watch me."

"Nii-san!"

Edward glared. "I said no."

"I live here too! It's raining and cold, I'm not putting him out. At least let him stay until the rain stops. Please?"

Hmm ... that might not be so bad. "Okay," Edward conceded. "But only until it stops raining!"

The stray turned around and smirked. "Thanks, Fullmetal."


End file.
